Operation: Mistletoe
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Some of the girls are competing in a game to win Negi for their own.  Who will be the winner and who will be left broken hearted?  Rated T. Contains Yuri.


I'll have to admit that this may not be the best work I've ever done but hopefully you'll all still like it enough.

I don't own Negima and make no money from this story.

**Operation: Mistletoe**

Makie, Yue, Nodoka and Haruna were all gathered in their classroom; standing in front of them was Kazumi. Aside of the five girls the rest of the school was practically empty due to it being a Saturday. Which was perfect considering why they were there in the first place.

"Okay," Kazumi said. "So we all know why we're here."

"No," Yue interupted, "We know why _we_ are here. But what is Makie here for? It was just supposed to be me, Nodoka and Haruna."

"Oh, right...that." Kazumi said. She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Well she kinda found out about this and it was either let her join in or she would've told the rest of our class. So let's just let her participate all right? Now, as we know this is a little competition to win Negi-sensei for a date on Christmas. How you win is simple. Just find sensei and take him to one of the four rooms in the school where I've hung a mistletoe. Each of you is going to be assigned one of these four rooms and you'll only win IF you kiss him in the room you're assigned. You'll each be given a clue to help you figure out which room is yours. So you also need to solve the clue on top of everything else. Once you find out which room you have you just need to find Negi, bring him to the room and kiss him under the mistletoe. Any questions?"

The other girls all shook their heads. Besides what Kazumi had just explained to them they already knew all of the other rules to their little game Yue, Nodoka and Haruna had all discussed and agreed on the rules, which Kazumi had to explain to Makie after the girl found out about the game. They were allowed to steal Negi away from one another so long as he hadn't been kissed already and there would be no fighting of any kind allowed.

Kazumi handed each of the other girls a piece of folded paper and let them out of the room one at a time with a minute in between each. First Haruna, then Nodoka, followed by Yue and finally Makie. Once they had left the room they could use the short amount of time before the next girl was let out to lookat their clue and try to figure it out.

Being the first to leave, Haruna got an immediate head start. The reason, she already knew where her clue was going to lead her too. She and Kazumi had struck up a deal of sorts; since Haruna was participating in the game Yue and Nodoka wouldn't let her set the whole thing up due to how easily she could make things for her to win. So Haruna let Kazumi in on what they were planning on doing and then had her do all of the work for it. What Yue and Nodoka didn't know was that in exchange for letting her write a story about what happened today, Kazumi fixed it so that Haruna would have an unfair advantage over the others and would practically be guaranteed victory.

While Haruna took advantage of her extra help, Nodoka was just leaving the classroom. The girl hurriedly looked over the paper, reading the clue.

**Find the tallest part of the school.**

_(The tallest part of the school? But that could be a lot of places. Maybe the roof? No then where would the mistletoe be? Just think Nodoka, what part of the school has the most stories? Wait...the most stories...the library!)_

Having figured out her clue Nodoka made a dash for the library, just before Yue emerged from the classroom and looked over the clue that she had been given.

**You can find heart here, but HE won't be there.**

_(That's easy) _Yue thought,_ ( Heart with out 'he' is just art. So I want the art room.)_

Yue calmly started to walk to her destination. Fortunately it wasn't too far from where she was already and she could save her energy for trying to find Negi. Not too long after she had left, it was Makie's turn to leave the room. And like the two before her she went straight to trying to figure out the clue she had been given.

**Go where it's alright for you to take your clothes off in school.**

_(Take my clothes of in school? You're allowed to do that? Oh wait I get it, its the locker room!)_

With all of the clues figured out it was only a matter of time until one of the girls arrived at her assigned room. And due to how close hers was to the classroom, Yue was the first. Not wanting to take any chances that she might've been wrong about it, she decided to check the room first. Opening the door, she quickly spotted the mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. But it was what else she saw that surprised her.

Negi was already in the room. The boy was sitting just below where the mistletoe was hanging at an easel. On which there was an almost complete portrait of Yue. Negi took notice of his student's arrival and turned to greet her.

"I've been waiting for you Yue-chan."

-Makie-

Makie made it quick work of getting to the locker rooms. And she was pleased to find that the door had been unlocked. Going inside she went to the locked she usually used when she was changing for P.E. There she found not only the mistletoe, but Negi as well; the boy more than happy to see her.

"Sensei you naughty boy." She said. "What are you doing here? Waiting for me?"

Negi blushed and nodded, holding out his arms for a hug.

-Nodoka-

Getting to the library took longer than Nodoka had anticipated. She had been in such a rush that she hadn't noticed that she had been heading in the wrong direction. Catching her mistake she turned to start going in the right direction. Running fast to make up for lost time she arrived at the library out of breath but discovered that luck was on her side.

"Negi-sensei?" she asked, seeing the boy sitting at a nearby table, a little stand holding the mistletoe just a few inches over his head.

-Haruna-

Depsite her advantage Haruna still had the most ground to cover and ended up being the last of the girls to arrive to her destination. But it would be worth it. Kazumi had set it up so she would be assigned the dorm room that Negi stayed in with Asuna and Konoka. This would also eliminate the need to find the boy since odds were that she'd no doubt find him there.

_(This is just too easy.) _Haruna thought,_ (By now the others have found the fake Negis and are about to kiss them under the magic mistletoe, if they haven't already done it that is. And when they do they'll fall in love with the one's they kissed and I'll have the real Negi all to myself!)_

She knocked on the door, ready to let herself in and get Negi under the magic mistletoe she had set up in the dorm room. If she had too she'd force him underneath it and was ready to do just that. However when the door was answered by Konoka, Haruna felt a small bit of panic. _(Crap! What's she doing here? I thought only Negi would be here right now!)_

Unaware of Haruna's dissapointment in seeing her, Konoka smiled at her classmate. "Hi Haruna, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh, het Konoka. I was actually hoping to see Negi-sensei. I need him to, um, help me with some of my homework."

"Sorry Haurna but Negi went out a little while ago. But I think he should be back soon. You're welcome to come inside and wait if you'd like."

"That sounds good, thanks." Haruna said, entering the dorm room. _(I can still make this work. I'll wait for Negi to get back and then just kiss him under the mistletoe. Konoka won't think anything of it.)_

-Makie-

Kneeling down to be on his eye level, Makie hugged the boy and rubbed her cheek against his. "I can't believe my luck! Not only did I to play this game Haruna thought up but I actually won! Now I get an all day Christmas date with Negi-sensei!" she squealed, rubbed her cheek against his again. Suddenly remembering that she technically only won once she kissed Negi, Makie got ready to do just that. But before any lip contact could be made, Negi pushed away and shook his head.

"No, not this way. If you kiss me, then I want it be for real. No trick."

Makie blinked, "Huh? What do you mean sensei? And why are you talking like that?"

Negi hesitated a moment but then removed his glasses. In the next instant Negi's image faded away as if it were a mirage and Makie saw a different person in his place, giving Makie a shock.

"F-Fei! Why...Why are you...? How? What's going on!" She demanded of her classmate. Ku Fei looked down sheepishly for a moment before returning her gaze to Makie. "Whole game is just trick. Haruna set it up so she get Negi-sensei."

After letting what she had just heard sink in Makie glared at the other girl. "I don't believe this! What the heck was the point of her setting this all up if she was just going to cheat! And you... you're helping her do it! Why?"

A hint of shame came to Ku Fei's face. "Haruna say if I help then I can have you. But I not know she lied to you. Honest!"

Makie stared hard at the other girl, but could tell that she was telling the truth. Not that she'd ever known Ku Fei to be a liar. But there was still something about what the other girl had said that she didn't quite get."

"What do you mean by 'you get to have me'?" she asked. A blush came to Ku Fei's face, "I like you. I really like you and thought of having you all to myself make me happy. But I guess I not think how you feel about it. Sorry, Makie."

It was Makie's turn to blush, "Oh...um, I didn' realize you felt that way. Well I...I guess maybe I could give it a try. Going out with you I mean."

Ku Fei blinked in disbelief. "Really? You mean it?" She asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Makie nodded, "Yup, it's not a big deal. I mean, you were tricked just like I was and since my plans to spend the day with Negi tomorrow aren't happening I'm free to go out." she said giving the other girl a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow then okay? I'm supposed to be meeting up with Yuna and Ako at the mall soon so I should get going."

She turned to go but stopped at the last moment. Taking a step closer to Ku Fei she planted a quick kiss on the other girl's cheek before heading out, waving back at Fei. "Later!"

Ku Fei blushed, a happy smile on her face from the kiss she had gotten and an eagerness filling her for the day to end and for tomorrow to come sooner.

-Nodoka-

The young bookworm stared in confusion at the table in the library where Negi was sitting. Or at least where he HAD been sitting. One moment he was there, taking his glasses off and the next moment it was Kaede.

The ninja girl scratched her cheek and stood up. "I guess I should explain what's going on, huh?" She said, "Well in a nutshell this whole game is just a ruse. Haruna wanted Negi all to herself and wanted to take care of the competition."

"What!" Nodoka said, "You don't mean I have to fight you, do you?"

"Whoa, hold on a second. I never said anything about fighting." Kaede said. She reached over and grabbed the mistletoe from the stand it was hanging from. "I was just supposed to get you to kiss me under this. It has some kind of spell that makes whoever kisses under it fall in love with each other. But it has to be a kiss on the lips."

Nodoka's face flushed pink. "W-why would Haruna want me to fall in love with you?" she asked. Kaede shrugged, "I dunno. Somehow she got the idea that I have a crush on you. But I don't like you that way. I mean you're cute and all, but I can't really see us being together. Besides, even if I did I wouldn't want to get you to love me by using this" She said, tossing the mistletoe into a nearby trash bin. "Nope, I'd win you over the old fashioned way. It would feel better if I did. Anyway I want to get back to my training. Sorry you had to waste your time on this wild goose chase. But if it makes you feel better I don't think that Haruna's gonna get Negi anyway, even with everything fixed in her favor."

With that she gave Nodoka a chaste kiss on the forehead and then suddenly vanished, leaving Nodoka with a confused look on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

-Yue-

"I know it's you Asuna, so you can drop the charade." Yue said blankly. Asuna removed the glasses, causing her Negi visage to fade away. She smiled nervously at the shorter girl. "So you knew? For how long?"

"The whole time." Yue said, "I've known since Haruna came up with the idea. I still can't believe she's doing this. It's hard enough for me to not do anything to ruin my friendship with Nodoka by liking Negi-sensei. But now I know Haruna likes him too and she's just trying to get me out of the way so there's one less girl between her and him. That...that really hurts."

Tears started to fall from Yue's eyes. Seeing this, Asuna knelt down in front of her and pulled Yue into a hug. The girl sank into it, gladly accepting the offered comfort. Asuna let her cry for a minute before she tried talking to her.

"It's alright..."

"No it isn't!" Yue cut in, "One of my best friends just stabbed me in the back by trying to force me to fall in love with someone else! That's what happens if I kiss you under that mistletoe right? I'll end up loving you even if I don't want to?"

Asuna nodded, "Yeah and when you put it that way, it does seem really wrong. I feel horrible now just thinking that I was about to do that. Please don't hate me Yue-chan."

"Don't worry about it. I just feel sick about what Haruna's done just because she want's Negi for her own. And I'm just as bad for not telling Nodoka about it even thought I knew from the start! I should've confronted Haruna when I found out, or at the least have told Nodoka so she'd know too!"

Yue let out a sob, her guilty feelings beginning to overwhelm her. Asuna began rubbing the crying girl's back, allowing her to let it all out. A few minutes later her crying ceased, although there was still a hint of moisture in the corners of her eyes. "Thanks, I feel better now." She said, getting up on her feet.

"Don't mention it" Asuna told her, "It's the least I could do after trying to trick you. I can't believe I actually let Haruna talk me into it.

"That's okay. But I'm kinda surprised. I didn't think you liked other girls."

Asuna blushed, "Well, you're really the only one I like. It started off when you began helping me all the time with my homework. I began admiring you, then I started to daydream about you and the next think I knew I couldn't get you off my mind."

"Wow, I guess you really do like me. Does...does that mean that you still want to kiss me? B-because I'll let you do it if you want."

"What? Yue if I kiss you under this mistletoe then it'll make you fall in love with me! What about Negi?"

"What about him? I'm not an idiot Asuna, I can tell our relationship is just student and teacher and that it won't ever progress any further than that. And if liking sensei means that I have to hurt or be hurt by my two best friends again, I'd rather just forget about him and move on. Besides, I'll still be me afterwards right? I won't become a mindless love slave?"

Asuna shook her head, "No you'll still be yourself. You'll just be in love with me."

"And I may as well fall in love with you. You've been a good friend to me for as long as I can remember and you'll do whatever you can to take care of me and make me happy right?"

Asuna nodded, "Of course I would."

"Then that's all the reason I need to let you do it. Just hurry up and kiss me before I change my mind." Yue said. It became obvious to Asuna that Yue was dead set on this so she knelt down and pulled the girl into her arms again. She wanted to make sure that Yue really wanted to do this but didn't get the chance to ask the girl. Yue had pressed thier lips together so suddenly that Asuna was caught off guard.

A pink glow surrounded the two and a pleasant warmth spread through their bodies. And when the kiss ended the glow and warmth both faded away, but it did nothing to stop the two girls from smiling and blushing.

"So, how do you feel Yue?" Asuna asked, still holding the other girl in her arms. Yue nuzzled Asuna, letting out a content sigh. "I feel happy. Happier than I have for a while." She sighed again and let her head rest on Asuna's chest.

The two stayed like that for a bit. That is they stayed like that until Asuna's legs started to ache from kneeling on the floor for so long. 

"Hey Yue? Would it be alright if we continued this somewhere a little more comfortable? Like maybe the baths?"

Yue blushed and nodded, "That sounds nice." She got up and together she and Asuna went hand in hand to cuddle in a more relaxing setting.

-Haruna-

Sitting on the couch and tapping her foot impatiently, Haruna looked back up at the clock, still awaiting Negi's return. Konoka was sitting next to her, finishing the tea she had prepared for herself and Haruna while she waited. Setting her cup down on the coffee table she glanced at the other girl and let out a giggle.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Haruna asked. "You are." Konoka said. "You just look so serious. I'm just not used to seeing you like that. And over homework too."

She started to giggle again, Haruna joining in this time. After a moment they managed to quiet down a bit. Konoka leaned closer and whispered to her.

"Hey, have you noticed that we've been sitting under that mistletoe for almost ten minutes now?"

Before she could register what she had just heard, Haruna felt Konoka's lips on hers and the pink glow and warmth enveloped them both. Enjoying the sensation, Konoka deepened the kiss, placing her hand on the back of Haruna's head. Eventually they needed to breathe and separated.

"Wow, you're a good kisser Haruna-chan." Konoka giggled.

"Then why'd you stop?" Haruna whined, a slightly glazed over look in her eyes. "I don't want to stop now. Let me taste your lips again Kono-chan!"

Konoka giggled again and went to give Haruna another kiss, the other girl meeting her halfway. They wrapped their arms around each other, savoring the contact. Haruna laid back, pulling Konoka on top of her, the action insinuating that there might be more than just kissing going on very soon.

-Kazumi-

"Whoa, look at them go." Kazumi said to herself as she watched a live video feed of the two on her laptop from the wireless webcam she had set up in Negi's room. "I might have made the spell on that one a bit too strong, but it _is_ what Haruna asked me to do. Oh well, so long as it worked then no big deal. Serves Haruna right for trying to steal MY Negi-kun."

She got up and closed her laptop, putting it away. Leaving the classroom Kazumi started to make her way back to the dorms where Negi would be waiting in her room for her. _(The first thing I'm doing when I get back is giving my little man a nice, wet kiss under the mistletoe)_ she thought, smiling to herself.

end?

Asuna slammed down her hand down on Haruna's desk, glaring at the other girl. "What the hell is this?" She demanded, holding a small comic in her other hand. Haruna looked up from the drawing she was in the middle of, noticing that Setsuna was also there and like Asuna, the girl didn't seem happy with her.

"My latest project, that's what." Haruna replied, "Why? Don't you like it?"

"You can say that." Asuna said. "What I want to know is why you used me and the others as characters in the story."

Haruna shrugged, "I got hit with a short deadline and didn't have time to create any characters. So I decided to just use you guys. I kinda like the way it turned out. Not bad for my first try at yuri if I do say so myself. I especially had fun doing the scene with me and Konoka."

Setsuna blushed angrily, "Well I didn't! You made my Ojou-sama look like shameless! And why with you of all people!"

"Because pairing her up with you was too predictable. And don't act like its wrong. You know you'd love it if she tried doing the same thing to you. Besides, it's my story so I'll make the characters do what I want them too."

Setsuna's blush grew and she walked away, not wanting to try and bother talking with Haruna about it any longer. Asuna however was not so quick to drop the subject. "I don't care what your deadlines are, you really should ask us before doing something like this! Do you have any idea how awkward it was when someone asked how Yue and I were doing? People actually think we're a couple!"

"And you make such a cute one too." Haruna teased, "But if that's what this is about, then I won't pair you up with her in the next story I use you as a character in."

"Or any other girl in class! Promise me that Haruna, I want your word." Asuna said sternly.

Haruna sighed, "Okay, I promise I won't pair you with any one of the girl's in our class or even the whole school from now on. But I still get to use you guys for future stories if I want to, okay?"

"Fine, just remember what you promised me though." Asuna said before returning to her seat. Haruna stuck her tongue out playfully at the other girl's backside. _(Whatever, I still have the rest of the girls in class to pair up with each other. Besides, I said I wouldn't pair her up with any ONE girl in class. Love triangles are still fair game for you Asuna. But for now I want to do a story on some of the other girls. Hmm, that one with Yuna and Konoka will be fun to do.)_

The End (Really this time.)

Well there it is. If anyone has interest in seeing more of "Haruna's" stories, I plan on doing that until I can get back on track with my other projects.


End file.
